Code Berserker: Seiryuu of The Attack
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Takes place in R2. Berserkers or Berserks are warriors fight in a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like state of fury. Seiryuu Kururugi is one that Britannia has captured to obtain that power, forced into experiments for 8 years. Now she is free, what will


**Code ****Berserker: ****Seiryuu of The Attack**

Takes place in R2. Berserkers or Berserks are warriors fight in a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like state of fury. SeiryuuKururugi is one that Britannia has captured to obtain that power, forced into experiments for 8 years. Now she is free, what will she do?

A Britannian Prison

In the halls of the prison were cells with one occupant, almost all of them captured members of the Black Knights, they called themselves Japanese, but now they are just 11 prisoners.

Each one of them was restrained by a white striate jacket that constructed the arms and torso. One prisoner was different.

She lay on her right side, curled up in a ball on the cold metal floor. She wore a sliver full body strait jacket. Her legs were strapped together tightly, her arms where crossed over her flat stomach, under her breast by the long sleeves bucked behind her back, and her mouth was strapped shut. Leaving just her nose uncovered so she could breath.

It was a young Japanese girl, no older then 18, barely an adult. Long brown hair, looking as if it hadn't been washed or trimmed in years fanned out around her head, her hair being at last 5 feet long. Her green eyes showed lifelessness, as if she was already dead, only her rapid breathing showed she was still alive and in pain as she tried to curl up into a tighter ball.

'_Make it stop.'_

She begged in her mind since she could not use her mouth. Tears stared to appear in her eyes, spilling to her right.

'_End it.'_

She cried out, she heard some of the prisoners talking or arguing, she didn't know or bother.

'_Just make it go away.'_

She whimpered the pain increasing as she tried to curl into a smaller ball, which seemed to be imposable.

'_I don't want to hurt any more'_

The pain increased as her heart beat faster to supply blood and oxygen threw out her body. The girls head was pounding in pain.

'_Oka-san.' _

She thought of a beautiful Japanese woman in a pink kimino with sakura prints on it, tied with a yellow sash around her waist. Long black hair done in a neat bun, held in place by two golden chopsticks, and the same green eyes as she smiled.

'_Oto-san.'_

She thought of a middle aged man with graying hair and green eyes. A gray yukata tied with a black belt, arms crossed over his chest. A proud smile on his face making more tears come for her eyes.

She closed her eyes as she started to feel faint, still crying.

'_I'll be with you soon.'_

She thought, and the image of a 10 year old boy, he looked a lot like her only with short hair. In only a neon pink shirt and dark green pants. He seemed to be worried as his lips formed a frown.

'_Nii-san.'_

She thought as she started to pass out from the pain.

"Seiryuu!"

Someone had yelled.

Responding to it, the girl cracked open one eye a little to see that some one was at her cell.

'_Who's that?'_

She faintly wondered as she closed her eye as she felt more pain wash over her.

"Seiryuu!"

The person yelled, she could hear them hit the special glass met to with stand more force then that. She tried, to remember the voice that sounded firmer and warm.

'_Can it be?'_

She tried once again to open her eyes to see who it was calling her name.

"Ryuu."

Forcing her eyes to open and focus on the person at her cell door. It was almost an 18 year old male version of her. Her eyes widen as she slowly uncurled her body, pain still racking her body at its movements.

The young man smiled as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. Relived and happy to see the girl.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Nee-Chan."

As he spoke then girl recognized him, her eyes widen as the life in her eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky.

'_Nii-san!'_

The girl thought happily before her world went black into unconsciousness. Going limp and still in the cell, raising panic from with in the young man.

"Seiryuu! Open the cell!"

He yelled at one of the officers in charge of the prisoners. Who stood there stupidly, not moving to unlock the cell door.

"That's not a-"

He was saying before the young man interrupted him.

"I am Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of 7, and that is my sister in there!"

The young man, Suzaku yelled as he glared at the man, giving a cold glare.

"Do it! Now!"

He yelled again as the man did not move. If he didn't unlock the cell, then he would do it him self.

'_I'm not going to louse any more people close to me.'_

Suzaku thought as the man strutted under his glare.

"Ah! Yes, Sir!"

The man unlocked the cell and Suzaku dove into the cell to the girl he called Seiryuu, his sister.

This is only a temperately story. This is not one of my main stories so this will not be updated.

If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


End file.
